All In Due Time- Fringe drabbles
by deadsylifer
Summary: Just a little bit of Peter/Olivia drabbles because I'm obsessed lol T for later
1. Chapter 1

**So I love these guys and the song "For Everything A Reason" by Carina Round, even though its not at all my kind of music, is just perfect for them. Take a listen, its fitting. Oh, and bear with me, I'm still only on season 2! :P**

She opened the door to the spare room, moving aside to show him. He purposely crowded her against the door as he passed. "You're father can stay here," she said, choosing to ignore him.

"And where can I spend my nights?"

Olivia avoided looking at him, knowing he was smirking at her. "Theres a perfectly comfortable sofa in the living room."

He chuckled. "Coward'" he said under his breath as he brushed past her, just loud enough for her to overhear.

"Theres a spare couch at Rachel's as well," she quipped, hating the words even as they dripped from her lips.

Turning back, Peter grinned. "Ah, the truth comes out," he said dramatically, laying a hand over his heart, "That's what this is all about."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, trying to play it off.

He wagged a finger at her, "You're jealous."

She huffed. "I have nothing to be jealous about," she said, annoyance in her voice despite her protests, "What Rachel does is her own business."

"What about what I do?"

Olivia glanced at him and then quickly away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not your babysitter."

"Theres nothing going on between me and Rachel," he said in all seriousness. She ignored him, finding some unseen speck on the wall to focus her attention on instead. He stepped up to her, tilting down to look into her eyes. "Liv, theres nothing, I swear."

She searched his eyes, finding only truth. Relief washed over her, making her feel fluttery inside. Slowly, he closed the space between them, giving her ample time to push him away. Her heart stuttered, beat faster. She lifted her face, anticipation buzzing in her veins. He lowered his. Peter Cupped her face, she closed her eyes.

When his lips settled over hers, he smiled. He couldn't help it. He had waited his whole life for this; this sense of belonging, to be with the one person he instinctively knew he was meant for. Leaning his forehead against hers, he couldn't stop the waves of pure happiness that washed over him.

She nestled into him and he was content to hold her, tucking her head under his chin. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he confided softly.

"Me, too."

"You know, in todays society, it's perfectly acceptable for the woman to make the first move," he said, in his best Walter voice.

She laughed. "Well, I would have thought that a philanderer, such as yourself, would recognize the signs a woman throws at you."

He leaned back. "The last thing you 'threw' at me was a bullet," he said thoughtfully, "I think perhaps your idea of affection is skewed."

The doorbell rang, surprising them both and cutting off their playful banter. "Walters here," she said.

"Yup, leave it to him to ruin the moment," he sighed. She pulled out of his arms to answer the door, but he caught her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he asked, "To be continued?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, to be continued."

He tucked his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall. "Hey," he called one last time, "Do I still have to sleep on the couch?"

Her laughter trailed behind her down the hall. He was content to go slow, to build on their already strong foundation. She had been badly hurt, he knew all about John Scott and his betrayal. Well, Peter Bishop was a different animal all together.

They had been through a lot, been there for each other to confide in and trust. He was in no rush to get to where he knew they'd eventually end up. They had the rest of their lives for that. After all, to everything there was a season and fall always had been his favorite time of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry these are so short, my mojo has been messed up lately and I'm just happy I'm writing anything at all... Hope you guys like it **

He stood on her doorstep, in the pouring rain, looking like a drowned rat. "Peter, my god! Is everything alright?" she cried, "Come inside, I'll get you a towel..."

Peter didn't budge. "We're crazy and messed up, he said, "We've seen things no one else has- things no one else ever should."

"Please, Peter, come..."

"We've been taken apart and put back together so many times that sometimes I don't even know if I'm still human," he continued. "Every night I lay down in my bed and wait for the world to end while I sleep, if I sleep; and I wake up the next morning hating myself for wishing it would."

Wide eyed, heart breaking, she waited. The utter anguish in his eyes, the fear and helplessness in his ever confident eyes, tore at her soul.

"I tell myself the timing isn't right; it doesn't make sense; you need more time," he said, shaking his head, "But I'm terrified of running out of time, of never having said it at all." He pulled something shiny from his pocket, the porch light glinting off of it.

She gasped. "Peter..."

"I love you," he rushed, "I shouldn't, I'm no good for you and I know you could surely do a hell of a lot better... But I love you. I need you at my side, in my life." He held the ring out for her. "Without your smile, I'm empty. Without your touch, I'm broken."

He got down on one knee on the soggy welcome mat.

"I'm nothing without you, Olivia, will you make me whole?"

Tears burned her eyes. Her throat was thick. She fell to her knees in front of him, cupping his face. "Yes!"

"Oh thank god!" he said, exhaling a large breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and slipped the amethyst and silver ring on her finger. "If you had said 'no'..."

She laughed through her tears. "How could a girl resist a proposal like that?"

"I admit, it could have been better."

"No," she said, "It was perfect."

He smiled against her lips as she kissed him.


End file.
